duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Czech Skill:Adverbs
Adverbs is the '21'st skill (assuming read left to right) of the Czech language tree. It has 8 lessons which cover the usage of adverbs. Grammar Notes None added by developers yet. From other sources *Some adverbs are formed from the corresponding adjective by dropping the -í/-ý ending and replacing with -e/-ě/-o/-u. *Many other adverbs "just are" and don't follow any pattern. *Where an adverb negates the action of a verb, the verb is also negated. Lessons Lesson 1 *''Zřídka tě chápu'' = I seldom understand you *''Proč stále čekáte?'' = Why are you still waiting *''Někdy nevím'' = Sometimes I don't know *''To vždy říká moje matka'' = My mother always says it *''On nikdy nespí'' = He never sleeps *''Často nespím'' = I frequently don't sleep *''Posloucháš mě někdy'' = Do you ever listen to me *''Tady nikdy mléko nekupujeme'' = We never buy milk here *''Stále na ni myslí'' = He still thinks of her *''Ty nikdy neposloucháš'' = You never listen *''Jak často to říkáš'' = How often do you say it *''Mléko vždy kupuji tady'' = I always buy milk here Lesson 2 *''Ano, jsem doma'' = Yes I am at home *''Velký bratr je všude'' = Big brother is everywhere *''My teď bydlíme jinde'' = We live somewhere else *''Nikde nejsou'' = It is nowhere *''Není tam'' = It is not there *''Prodávají to někde'' = Do they sell it somewhere *''Jsi doma?'' = Are you at home *''To neprodávají nikde'' = They don't sell it anywhere *''On tam někde bydlí'' = We live somewhere there *''Jinde mléko nekupuji'' = I don't buy milk anywhere else Lesson 3 *''Je pryč'' = He is gone *''Proč nikam nejedeš?'' = Why are you not going anywhere *''Ta nová ulice vede jinam'' = The new street leads somewhere else *''Kateřina někam jde?'' = Is Katerina going somewhere *''Jdu domů'' = I am going home *''Jde sem Žofie'' = Zofie is coming here *''Jdeme domů?'' = Are we going home *''Nesou tu věc někam jinam'' = They are carrying the thing somewhere else *''Nikam nejdu'' = I am not going anywhere *''Vedeme ty koně pryč'' = We are leading the horse away *''Jdeš sem?'' = Are you coming here Lesson 4 *''Příliš mluvíte!'' = You talk too much *''Naše dítě téměř nikdy nepláče'' = Our child almost never cries *''Její automobil není úplně nový'' = Her car is not entirely new *''Vůbec ho nechápu'' = I don't understand him at all *''Hodně pláče'' = She cries a lot *''Hodně cukru'' = A lot of sugar *''To chtějí kluci úplně všude'' = Boys want it everywhere *''Jejich dům je příliš malý'' = Their house is too small *''Je tady téměř stále'' = He is almost always here *''Její jméno je úplně jiné'' = Her name is entirely different *''Cukru máme hodně'' = We have a lot of sugar Lesson 5 *''Děláme to velmi často'' = We do it very often *''Vína je hodně'' = There is a lot of wine *''Máš dost mléka?'' = Do you have enough milk *''Čaje je dost'' = The tea is enough *''Čaje mám hodně málo'' = We have very little milk *''Ta káva je velmi dobrá'' = The coffee is very good *''Naše rodina jí maso velmi zřídka'' = Our family eats meat very infrequently *''Nemám dost vína'' = I do not have enough wine *''Máme málo mléka'' = We have little milk Lesson 6 *''Žofie mluví pomalu'' = Zofie talks slowly *''Proč je tak malá?'' = Why is she so small *''Ti lidé to dělají špatně'' = Those people are doing it wrong *''Rychle stárnou'' = They age quickly *''Dobře čte'' = He reads well *''Kateřina tak mluví'' = Katerina talks like that *''To auto jede velmi rychle'' = That car goes very quickly *''Jejich syn špatně počítá'' = Their son counts poorly *''Jak dobře ji znáte?'' = How well do you know her Lesson 7 *''On potom vždy spí'' = He is always sleeping afterwards *''Už tam jsme'' = We are already there *''Můj manžel zase spí'' = My husband is sleeping again *''Nejdřív hodně jíme'' = First we eat a lot *''Proč tady ještě jsi?'' = Why are you still here *''Ještě nevím'' = I still do not know *''Potom ho nenávidí'' = Then she hates him *''Zase počítáš ovce?'' = Are you counting sheep again *''Co děláš nejdřív?'' = What do you do first? *''Zase tam čekají'' = They are waiting there again *''Potom hodně pijeme'' = Then we drink a lot *''František už tady není'' = Frantisek is no longer here *''Nejdřív ho miluje'' = First she loves him Lesson 8 *''To možná sýr není'' = Perhaps it is not cheese *''Známe jen ji'' = We only know her *''Znáš ji také?'' = Do you know her also *''Asi to je myš'' = Perhaps it is a mouse *''Opravdu ji miluju'' = I really love her *''Určitě jsi můj manžel?'' = Are you definitely my husband *''Mám také ovce'' = I also have sheep *''Opravdu nevím'' = I really don't know *''Asi si mě už nepamatuje'' = He no longer remembers me References